Because Your Dad
by kadzuki
Summary: Shintarou dan Ryouta kecil sedih karena mengira bahwa mereka bukan anak kandung pasangan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Dari percakapan absurd keempatnya, akhirnya terungkap rahasia kelahiran kedua bocah itu... Semua gara-gara sang Papa!


**Disclaimer : Everything written in this blog is creation of my imagination. The characters belongs to their mangaka, but the plot belongs to me. Please DO NOT REDISTRIBUTE!**

**Author : _kadzuki_ aka fate_aram**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Akakuro**

**Genre : AU, Shonen-ai, Crack, Failed! Humor, Family**

**Cast : Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijuurou**

**Guest : Shion Kaito and Kamui Gakupo (Vocaloid)**

**Warning : OOC-ness, Mpreg but not really Mpreg.**

**Summary : Shintarou dan Ryouta kecil sedih karena mengira bahwa mereka bukan anak kandung pasangan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya. Dari percakapan absurd keempatnya, akhirnya terungkap rahasia kelahiran kedua bocah itu... Semua gara-gara sang Papa!**

**A/N : Nggak sengaja bernostalgia sama temen-temen, ngebahas waktu zaman SD dimana telenovela sedang berjaya. Dari Maria Mercedes, Rosalinda, Chabelita, Amigos, sampe Cinta Paulina *halah* Belum lagi masa kecil yang dihiasi berbagai macam lagu anak-anak, bukan lagu alay zaman sekarang. Kangen deh~**

.

* * *

.

Dua sosok makhluk mungil berupa anak laki-laki—yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu berambut hijau—sedang duduk berhadapan di atas bak pasir. Tatapan mereka sayu, mulut mereka maju beberapa senti dari lokasi yang seharusnya. Dalam sekali lihat, ketahuan kalau kedua anak itu sedang galau.

_Anjrit, anak TK aja udah bisa galau?_

" Chintaloucchi... Udah cole... Kok ayah nggak jemput, ya? " sahut si pirang sambil bikin bentuk pup di hadapannya.

" Nggak tau, Lyouta... Balangkali benal ayah udah nggak butuh kita lagi, nodayo. "

Kedua anak itu kembali terdiam. Bibir mungil keduanya bergetar, berusaha menahan air mata yang semenjak tadi hampir terjatuh. Shintarou menyedot ingusnya, kemudian melap hidungnya dengan seragamnya sebelum meraih tangan Ryouta yang mulai menggambar absurd di atas pasir.

" Tenang aja Lyouta, kalau ayah udah nggak sayang kita lagi, kamu masih punya aku. "

Mata Ryouta berkaca-kaca, kemudian memeluk bocah berambut hijau itu erat-erat sampai yang bersangkutan hampir mati kehabisan nafas. Sungguh adegan yang mengharukan, ditambah dengan latar matahari yang mulai terbenam. Mereka berciuman dan hidup baha—err, kayaknya yang terakhir salah _setting_ deh.

Kini Ryouta berpindah dan duduk di samping Shintarou, membuat istana pasir bersama-sama sambil merencanakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Bagaimanapun juga mereka hanyalah anak lima tahun dan kebutuhan mereka cuma bermain dan makan _snack_.

_Nak, sederhana sekali pikiranmu._

Mereka sedang membicarakan untuk membuat rumah kardus di bawah jembatan di sisi sungai ketika sesosok pria berambut biru menghampiri mereka. Awalnya keduanya mengira pria tersebut adalah seorang penculik hingga mereka melihat senyum-gigi-putih-bersinar-peps*dent yang menjadi _trademark_ salah satu orang tua teman mereka.

" Om Kaito! "

" Halo~ " balas pria itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala dua kurcaci di hadapannya. " Kok belum pulang? "

Mendengar kata pulang disinggung, baik Shintarou maupun Ryouta langsung terdiam. Mana mungkin mereka bilang kalau mereka sudah tidak disayang orangtua mereka lagi? Bisa-bisa pria di depan mereka itu histeris, menyangka kepala mereka terbentur atau apalah.

" Aho—eh, Aomine mana, Om? "

Mata Kaito langsung berkaca-kaca, ia menggigit sebuah saputangan yang muncul entah darimana. Posisi duduknya yang tadinya jantan *?* langsung berubah, menjadi posisi istri yang dianiaya suami tercinta, diselingkuhi, kemudian ditinggalkan dengan sejumlah utang dan anak-anak yang masih kecil. Baik Shintarou maupun Ryouta cuma cengo, heran sama om satu ini yang kebayakan nonton sinetron di R*TI.

" Barusan Daiki menendang Om, terus sembunyi di ruang guru. "

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan mulut membentuk 'o' besar. Mereka tidak habis pikir, pria sentimentil bin cengeng ini bisa jadi ayah Aomine Daiki, teman sekelas mereka yang masa depannya diramalkan bakal jadi preman pasar saking nakalnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bocah itu membuat ayahnya berderai air mata bak Rosal*nda.

" Memangnya Om habis ngapain-ccu? "

_Sumpah, pertanyaan yang sangat absurd. Seharusnya yang jadi subjek pertanyaannya itu anaknya, bukan bapaknya._

" Daiki minta Om membelikannya BumbleBee. Tapi itu kan nggak mungkin... "

Shintarou dan Ryouta tambah cengo. BumbleBee yang diminta sama Aomine kan harganya cuma lima ratus yen. Kalau beli di tukang mainan yang sering lewat di depan TK lima ratus dua puluh yen. Apakah Kaito sebegitu kerenya sampai membelikan sebuah mainan untuk anaknya pun tak mampu?

" Loh? Kan BumbleBee-nya ada-ccu. Om nggak bica beli? " sahut Ryouta sambil menelengkan kepalanya.

" Bukan masalah bisa beli atau tidak, nak... Tapi cara ngambilnya itu! Badan BumbleBee itu kan besar sekali, cuma ada di Hollywood lagi! "

" ... "

" ... "

Ternyata kebodohan Aomine turunan dari ayahnya.

" Lyouta, Om Kaito udah gila, nodayo. " bisik Shintarou sembari melirik Kaito yang masih menangis. " Besok-besok nggak boleh deket Om Kaito. Nanti ketularan gila. "

" Un! "

" Sekalang kita halus kabul pelan-pelan. "

Ryouta mengangguk dengan cepat, kemudian berbalik perlahan, mengikuti gerakan bocah berambut hijau di sebelahnya selagi yang dibilang gila tidak memperhatikan mereka. Namun baru saja mereka melangkah, sebuah suara yang cukup akrab tertangkap oleh telinga mereka.

Sesosok pria berambut ungu yang mengenakan kimono berwarna senada muncul di sudut taman, diikuti seorang anak berambut ungu yang tingginya kelewat tinggi untuk ukuran anak TK. Tak lupa senyum gigi-peps*dent terplester di wajah tampannya.

" Hai, Shin-chin~ Hai, Ryou-chin~ "

" Halo Om Gaku. "

Yang disapa langsung memberi mereka pelukan-meremukkan-tulang berbonus cium pipi, tak lupa diakhiri elusan di kepala yang sebenarnya bertujuan mengacak-acak rambut. Gaku adalah salah satu orang tua murid yang mereka favoriti karena tiap kali dia datang, dia selalu membawa banyak snack enak untuk dibagikan. Tapi untuk kali ini, baik Shintarou maupun Ryouta merasa jengkel dengan kehadirannya.

" Masih menunggu dijemput, ya? Anak pintar. Sini Om kasih permen. "

Gaku mengeluarkan dua permen loli dari balik kimononya. Kejengkelan dua bocah di hadapannya langsung sirna. Dasar anak kecil. Tanpa disuruh, mereka langsung menyambar permen lolinya dan mengucapkan terimakasih disertai senyum bisnis.

" Loh, Kaito? Kamu ngapain? " sahut Gaku saat menyadari keberadaan seorang pria yang sedang mengkopi adegan telenovela. " Kamu di-_bully_ Dai-chin lagi, ya? "

_Kalimat terakhir terasa salah. Sangat salah. Sebenarnya yang mana bapaknya yang mana anaknya?_

" Daiki menendangku. " jawab sang pria berambut biru dengan nada mengadu. " Dia minta aku membelikannya BumbleBee. Padahal 'kan BumbleBee cuma ada di Hollywood. "

" Ckckck. " Gaku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tak sabar. " BumbleBee itu nggak mungkin ada. Yang bisa kamu belikan buat Daiki itu ya cuma Gund*m. Pasti ada. Kan pilot Str*ke Freedom juga orang Jepang. "

Shintarou dan Ryouta nyaris menyemburkan permen loli yang mereka hisap. Ternyata Gaku dan Kaito sama saja. Sama bodohnya. Pantas teman-temannya juga agak nyeleneh. Kayaknya cuma orangtua mereka berdua saja yang 'lurus'. Tapi ngomong-ngomong soal orangtua, ayah mereka...

" ...jadi sogok saja Daiki dengan Gun—ASTAGA! ATSUSHI, POHON TOMATNYA JANGAN DIMAKAN, NAK! ITU BUKAN CEMILAN! "

Yang bersangkutan langsung meludahkan tomat sekaligus batang dan daunnya yang tadinya sedang ia kunyah. Ryouta buru-buru menyodorkan permennya, kasihan dengan si bongsor berambut ungu yang nyaris tidak bisa berhenti makan.

" Ma'acih, Lyou-chin. " ujar Atsushi sambil memeluk si bocah berambut pirang. " Nanchi kayo cuda gede, Lyou-chin chadi istyiku. "

" OH MY GOD! " jerit Gaku histeris. " AKHIRNYA ANAKKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN MAKANAN! "

" Achuchi mau nikah cama Lyou-chin bial dikaci ma'am enyak chiap hayi... "

" ... "

" ... "

" Oke, sesukamulah, nak. "

Sadar bahwa ia dan saudaranya terseret pada percakapan yang semakin tidak jelas, Shintarou segera meraih tangan Ryouta. Mereka harus segera mencari cara untuk bertahan hidup jika ayah mereka tidak akan menjemput mereka dan menyayangi mereka lagi.

Barusaja mereka berniat mengambil tas dan sepatu di kelas, sesosok pria yang paling mereka sayangi muncul dengan nafas terengah bersama wali kelas mereka. Sebenarnya ingin sekali mereka menghambur ke dalam pelukan pria itu seperti biasanya, tapi kata-kata yang terekam di memori mereka tadi siang menahan keinginan kecil tersebut.

" ...maaf jadi merepotkan, Momoi-san. "

" Tidak apa, kok. Dai-chan dan Acchan juga baru dijemput. "

Pria berambut langit itu menghampiri keduanya dan mengacak-ngacak rambut mereka. Dengan senyum yang jarang tersungging di wajahnya yang minim ekspresi, ia meraih tangan-tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya penuh sayang.

" Ne, Shintarou-kun, Ryouta-kun, ayo pulang. "

.

.

Perjalanan pulang yang biasanya ramai dan penuh celotehan terasa sepi di hari itu. Memang Ryouta masih tidak bisa mengerem mulutnya, tapi cerita yang keluar dari bibirnya jauh lebih sedikit dari pada seharusnya. Tawa yang hadir di wajah mereka pun seakan tertahan, terganjal sesuatu. Awalnya Tetsuya—pria berambut langit sekaligus ayah kedua bocah itu—ingin menanyai mereka, tapi ia tidak tega memaksa anak-anaknya yang masih polos.

Sesampainya di rumah, suaminya—papa dari Shintarou dan Ryouta—sudah asyik di dapur, membuat makan malam mereka hari ini. Normalnya, kedua bocah itu akan berteriak kegirangan dan mengekori sang papa sampai capek. Namun sore itu mereka hanya mengucapkan salam suram dan mandi tanpa disuruh.

" Tetsuya. "

Yang dipanggil cuma bergumam tidak jelas sambil menyiapkan meja makan, pertanda kalau ia mendengarkan.

" Anak-anak kenapa? "

" Nggak tahu. " jawab Tetsuya, menghela nafas dalam-dalam. " Waktu kujemput mereka sudah seperti itu. "

" Mereka bertengkar? "

" Kalau mereka bertengkar, bagaimana mungkin mereka kompak diam dan bergandengan tangan ke kamar mandi? "

" Terus? "

" Teruskan saja sendiri, Sei-kun. " balas Tetsuya jengkel. Jelas-jelas dia juga tidak tahu, masih saja ditanyai. Dikira dia papan informasi berjalan, hah?

" Iya, iya... Ampun, deh. "

Seijuurou melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang sang (istri) suami. Perlahan ia mengecup pipi orang terkasihnya, memacu semburat merah di sana meski raut wajahnya nyaris tidak berubah.

" Nanti kita tanya pelan-pelan sambil makan malam, ya? "

.

.

Meja makan yang selalu terasa hangat kini begitu dingin bagai awal musim dingin. Baik Shintarou maupun Ryouta makan sambil memandangi piring kelinci mereka, tidak berani melirik ke arah Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya yang makan dengan tenang. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani memecah keheningan yang mencekam. Baik orangtua maupun anak sama tegangnya.

" Shintarou-kun, Ryouta-kun. " Akhirnya Tetsuya angkat bicara, setelah tidak tahan melihat Ryouta yang mengaduk-aduk makanannya tanpa henti. " Ada apa? "

Kedua bocah itu langsung menghentikan segala kegiatan mereka. Kepala masih menunduk, menolak menatap sang ayah. Seijuurou meletakkan sumpitnya, ikut memandangi kedua anaknya.

" Ada sesuatu di sekolah? "

_JLEBB._

Dari gestur tubuh keduanya yang mendadak membeku, Tetsuya tahu ia telah mengenai sasaran dengan tepat. Memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sekolah hari ini, karena saat berangkat tadi pagi keduanya masih bertingkah normal. Mungkin mereka membuat anak lain menangis—tapi selama ini Ryouta-lah yang biasanya dibuat menangis—, atau mereka dimarahi habis-habisan oleh wali kelasnya.

Baik Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou tetap tenang, menunggu kedua bocah itu buka mulut setelah didesak keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Shintarou dan Ryouta mulai saling sikut, menyuruh satu sama lain untuk bicara duluan karena takut dimarahi.

" Ayah sama Papa nggak akan marah, kok. "

Keduanya berhenti saling sikut dan bertukar pandang. Mungkin lebih baik mereka mengatakannya saat ini juga, karena dengan kondisi seperti adegan persidangan yang pernah mereka tonton, mereka tahu berbohong tidak ada gunanya. Akhirnya setelah menguatkan diri dengan menggenggam tangan Ryouta, Shintarou mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kedua orangtuanya.

" Shintalou sama Lyouta bukan anaknya Ayah sama Papa, kan? "

Tetsuya melongo. Seijuurou cengo. Bagaimana bisa kedua bocah ini menanyakan hal yang tidak wajar untuk anak seusia mereka? Apa mereka kebanyakan nonton sinetron di R*TI sama Ind*siar? Tapi bukankah dua saluran nggak jelas itu sudah di-_password_, dan setahu mereka dua bocah ini malah hobi nonton telenovela, Ch*rita de Angel, sama Amig*s x Siempre?

" Telus... Shintalou sama Lyouta bukan saudala kembal, kan? "

Nah, kalau yang ini pertanyaan yang cukup wajar. Jangankan mereka, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya saja heran kok mereka bisa beda jauh. Semacam ketidakseimbangan gen yang mengakibatkan ke-absurd-an jenis kelamin Ryouta saat anak itu lahir menyusul saudaranya.

Tetsuya menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangannya, bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan hal yang begitu kompleks pada dua bocah berumur lima tahun? Tapi kalau dia memberikan jawaban sekenanya, suatu saat nanti juga akan jadi masalah. Ia melirik suaminya, barangkali pria berambut merah itu punya cara menjawab yang lebih baik. Sialnya yang bersangkutan pura-pura tertarik melihat nyamuk yang menempel di kap lampu.

_CKIIITT._

" Adaw! " jerit Seijuurou tertahan. Ia melirik sang (istri) suami yang barusan menginjak kakinya di bawah meja, mendapatinya sedang melotot, seolah mengatakan 'bantu-aku-atau-tidak-ada-jatah'.

Seijuurou cuma mengangkat bahu. Urusan berkomunikasi dengan anak bukan salah satu keahliannya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata kompleks dan bermakna ganda. Kalau dia yang menjelaskan, bisa-bisa kedua anaknya malah tambah salah paham. Lagipula siapa sih yang meracuni otak darah dagingnya itu?

Jujur, Tetsuya kepingin sekali mencekik suaminya. Seandainya tidak ada Shintarou dan Ryouta di hadapannya, ia akan merubah mode kuudere-nya menjadi yandere. Habis itu bunuh-bunuhan deh sama suami tercinta. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum memberi penjelasan yang singkat dan sederhana untuk level anak TK.

" Begini ya, Shintarou-kun, Ryouta-kun. " ujar Tetsuya perlahan. Ia akan menjelaskan dari yang termudah dulu. " Kalian itu memang kembar, tapi kembar fraternal. Makanya tidak mirip. "

" Kembal palatelmal-ccu? "

" Yang benar fraternal, Ryouta. Yah, intinya kalian dibuat sama Papa dan Ayah dalam waktu yang sama, terus berbagi tempat di perut Ayah sampai kalian lahir. " sahut Seijuurou, mencoba penjelasan yang singkat, padat, dan efektif.

" Dibuat? Memang gimana calanya Shintalou sama Lyouta dibuat, nodayo? "

_OH MY GOD. SALAH PENJELASAN._

" Y-yaa... Pokoknya gitu! Nanti kalau sudah besar kalian juga ngerti. " potong Tetsuya. Badannya sudah panas-dingin saat mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga dari anaknya. Di sebelahnya, Seijuurou cuma nyengir mesum.

" Teluch teluch... Kan Lyou cama Chintaloucchi benelan codala kembal-ccu. Tapi Lyou cama Chintaloucchi benelan anak Ayah cama Papa bukan? "

" Kok Ryouta-kun sama Shintarou-kun berpikir begitu? Sudah nggak sayang Ayah sama Papa, ya? "

Kedua itu langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak sayang dengan dua orang yang ada di hadapan mereka? Mau makan apa saja dituruti. Mau mainan nanti dibelikan. Tiap liburan juga selalu diajak jalan-jalan. Cuma kalau papanya sedang mengamuk sama bawahannya, mereka harus sembunyi di kamar, papanya punya kebiasaan lempar-lempar gunting soalnya.

" Habis, katanya kami tidak milip Ayah sama Papa, nodayo. " jawab Shintarou akhirnya.

" Tidak mirip darimana? Wajah tampan kalian kan turunan dari Papa. "

_Buset. Narsis banget kontet satu ini._

" Itu... Habichnya lambut Chintaloucchi cama Lyou beda-ccu, teluch beda juga cama lambutnya Ayah cama Papa. Kalo kami anaknya Papa cama Ayah, kenapa lambut kami aneh-ccu? "

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya cuma bisa mangap. Jadi akar masalahnya cuma gara-gara warna rambut, toh? Kenapa otak kedua bocah ini selalu kreatif dan penuh inovasi dalam suatu hal yang nggak penting, sih? Bikin khawatir saja.

" Uh... Jadi begini... " Tetsuya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berusaha meredam ingatan nista semasa mengandung si kembar. " Itu... Gara-gara Papamu... "

Shintarou dan Ryouta langsung berjengit ngeri. Tangan mungil mereka gemetar dengan telunjuk diarahkan pada sang papa yang kini berusaha mengalihkan pandangan dari ayahnya sambil bersiul tidak jelas. Tetsuya memandang suaminya dengan mata super sipit saking jengkelnya.

" Papa celingkuh-ccu! "

" Jadi Shintalou sama Lyouta bukan anaknya Papa, nodayo! "

Ingin rasanya Seijuurou menghantamkan kepalanya keras-keras ke meja. Bagaimana bisa anaknya sendiri menuduh dirinya selingkuh? Tega nian. Dan darimana kedua anaknya mengerti kata-kata orang dewasa seperti itu?

" Memangnya kalian mengerti selingkuh itu apa? " tanya Seijuurou sambil menahan emosi. Butuh kesabaran ekstra baginya untuk menghadapi anak-anak.

" Tahu, nodayo. Itu kalau Papa peluk-pelukan sama cium-ciuman sama olang selain Ayah, nodayo. "

" KAMU BELAJAR KAYAK GITU DARIMANA?! " jerit Tetsuya histeris.

" Dali Malia Melced*s-ccu. "

Oke. Baik Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya sepakat dalam hati untuk memblok saluran telenovela dewasa. Nanti ganti dengan saluran yang menampilkan empat boneka bongsor dan penyedot debu beserta bocah perempuan kontet bersama monyetnya yang bolak-balik bertanya seperti anak autis.

" Ryouta, Shintarou, Papa nggak pernah selingkuh. Papa cuma sayang sama Ayah. Dan kalian berdua benar-benar anak Papa sama Ayah. "

" Teluch lambutnya gimana-ccu? "

_Astaganaga, balik lagi ke rambut. Ini anak susah banget dialihkan._

" Jadi begini, rambut absurd kalian itu gara-gara Papa kalian. " Tetsuya terpaksa menceritakan masa-masa kelam kehamilannya. " Gara-gara Papa kalian errr... Gimana bilangnya, ya? Umm... Ngidam? "

" Loh? Kan yang hamil Ayah-ccu. Kok Papa yang ngidam? "

Sumpah. Ingin rasanya Seijuurou dan Tetsuya loncat dari jendela penthouse mereka. Bahkan, istilah ngidam dan siapa yang menderita ngidam saja kedua bocah itu mengerti. Sepertinya semua yang berbau telenovela, sinetron, atau drama memang harus mereka stop sebelum otak polos keduanya terkontaminasi lebih jauh.

" Ryouta-kun, ngidam itu bisa dialami yang hamil atau pasangannya. Dulu waktu Tante Meiko hamil Daiki, yang ngidam malah Om Kaito. " jelas Tetsuya enggan. Bagaimana pun juga topik ini harus segera diselesaikan. _Case closed. Forever._

" Teluch Papa ngidam apa campe lambut Lyou cama Chintaloucchi jadi kayak gini-ssu? Ech klim? Cake? Chayul? "

Seijuurou kini benar-benar menolehkan kepalanya, tidak berani melirik (istri) suaminya. Tetsuya sendiri memandangi sosok orang terkasihnya dengan tatapan menusuk meski secara keseluruhan wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Seandainya tatapannya bisa menusuk beneran, yang dipandangi pasti sudah bersimbah darah.

" Papamu bukan ngidam makanan. "

" Eh? "

" Papamu... Ngidam nyanyi 'Pelangi'. "

Mata kedua bocah itu langsung membulat. Tatapan mereka jatuh pada sang Papa yang mendadak asyik memandangi tempelan di kulkas sambil bersiul-siul.

" EEEEEHHHHH?! "

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Akhirnya selesai juga pembicaraan gila ini. Dan semoga ia tidak perlu lagi mengingat saat-saat dimana suaminya tercinta bertingkah seperti autis, menyenandungkan lagu laknat tersebut kapanpun dimanapun, tidak peduli bahwa sosoknya yang sedang menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan _image_-nya sebagai _businessman_ papan atas Negeri Sakura.

" Tapi apa hubungannya sama lagu 'Pelangi', nodayo? "

_GUBRAK._

_Giliran yang gampang, otaknya malah nggak bisa jalan._

" Shintarou-kun, Ryouta-kun coba nyanyi 'Pelangi'. "

Kedua bocah polos itu mengangguk dan segera melaksanakan perintah sang Ayah.

" Pelangi, pelangi, alangkah indahmu. Melah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang bilu. Pel— "

" Stop. " potong Tetsuya cepat. " Nah, Ayah mau tanya, warna rambut Papa apa? "

" Melah. " jawab keduanya kompak.

" Warna rambutnya Ryouta-kun? "

" Kuning. "

" Warna rambut Shintarou-kun?

" Hijau. "

" Kalau rambut Ayah? "

" Biluuu~ "

" ... "

" ... "

Hening.

Sangat hening.

Tatapan Seijuurou maupun Tetsuya masih terpancang kedua buah hati mereka.

" OOOOOOHH! "

_Akhirnya mudeng juga._

" Nah, sekarang Shintarou-kun dan Ryouta-kun mengerti kan? Kalian itu memang anaknya Ayah sama Papa. Jadi jangan berpikir aneh-aneh lagi. "

Kedua bocah itu langsung memanjat turun dari kursi dan berlari ke arah orangtua mereka. Ryouta merayap naik ke tubuh Tetsuya seperti kecoa sementara saudara kembarnya memeluk kaki Seijuurou erat-erat. Tidak terbayangkan betapa leganya kedua bocah itu. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan kalau ternyata mereka bukan anak kandung pasangan Akashi.

" Hiks... Hiks... Huweeeee... "

" Loh? Ryouta-kun kok malah nangis? " Tetsuya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi anak bungsunya dengan sayang. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggung kecilnya dengan lembut, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

" Habichnya kalau Lyou benelan bukan anaknya Ayah cama Papa, Lyou cama Chintaloucchi haluch kelual dali lumah. Teluch bikin lumah di bawah jembatan, cuma bobok beldua. Padahal Lyou cama Chintaloucchi kan nggak belani bobok cendili kalo mati lampu. Lyou nggak mau. Teluch Lyou nggak mau nggak dicayang Ayah cama Papa lagi. " ujar Ryouta sengau.

Baik Tetsuya maupun Seijuurou merasa sangat terharu. Meski kadang-kadang si kembar suka berbuat nyeleneh dan berimajinasi yang aneh-aneh, ternyata kedua anak itu sangat menyayangi mereka sebesar rasa sayang mereka pada si kembar. Mereka berdua juga bersyukur telah membuat keputusan yang tepat untuk memiliki anak. Memang membesarkan mereka bukan perkara mudah, tapi senyuman polos mereka membayar segalanya.

" Ayah sama Papa selalu sayang Shintarou-kun sama Ryouta-kun kok. Jangan nangis lagi, ya? "

" Un! "

" Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih yang bilang kalian bukan anak Papa sama Ayah gara-gara warna rambut kalian beda? " sahut Seijuurou penasaran, mengingat asal-muasal percakapan absurd ini.

" Yang bilang Hanamiya Chougo, nodayo. " jawab Shintarou polos.

Mendengar jawaban anaknya, seketika aura mengerikan menguar dari tubuh Seijuurou. Pandangannya mendadak ganas, tangannya menyelinap ke balik saku celana, meraba benda kesayangan berupa gunting sakti berwarna merah. Tangannya yang bebas meraih ponsel flip merah dari saku kemejanya, kemudian memencet sederetan angka dengan kekuatan yang mampu mematahkan pensil. Shintarou mingkem, menatap papanya ngeri.

Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari dengan tak sabar saat mendengar nada tunggu yang teratur. Tetsuya memandangi suaminya dengan seksama, tahu siapa yang dihubungi olehnya. Dan Seijuurou tidak akan berhenti sampai yang di seberang menjawab panggilannya.

_TUUT._

" Ha— "

" Hanamiya, ajari anakmu untuk mengerem mulutnya dan tidak seenaknya bicara sebelum aku menghentikannya sendiri dengan guntingku. Kalau sampai aku dengar dari anakku kalau anakmu mengatakan hal-hal buruk lagi, aku akan memburumu dan menghajarmu, dasar breng— "

_BLETAK._

" Jangan bicara kasar di depan anak-anak. " ujar Tetsuya dengan sandal beruang milik Ryouta di tangan, habis dipakai untuk menghantam kepala suaminya. " Kemarikan ponselmu. Biar aku saja yang bicara. "

Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang barusan dipukul, dengan enggan Seijuurou menyerahkan ponselnya. Sebenarnya sih dia belum puas mengancam Hanamiya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dari pada nanti 'jatah'-nya didiskon besar-besaran. Dalam jangka waktu lama lagi. Bisa stres dia.

" Moshi-moshi, Hanamiya-kun. " Suara Tetsuya tetap bernada monoton seperti biasanya. Tapi ada sesuatu di balik suara itu yang nampak sangat berbahaya dan mengerikan, tidak kalah dengan gunting terbang milik suaminya. " Aku berharap Hanamiya-kun bisa memperbaiki sifat buruk Shougo-kun, didik dia dengan baik. Kalau aku masih mendapat cerita jelek dari mulut kedua anakku, aku pastikan diriku sendiri yang akan mendisiplinkan dia. Akan kubuat dia menyesal seumur hidup dan tidak mau melihat matahari lagi. Camkan itu. "

" He— "

_KLIK._

Tetsuya mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu, tidak memberi kesempatan yang diseberang untuk merespon balik. Ia memandangi foto keluarga kecil mereka yang dijadikan wallpaper sebelum mengembalikannya pada sang suami tercinta. Seijuurou menelan ludah, jarang-jarang mode yandere (istri) suaminya muncul saat ada anak-anak di depan mereka.

" Nah, Shintarou-kun, Ryouta-kun, habis selesai makan bantu Papa cuci piring, ya? Habis itu langsung tidur. "

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk tanpa suara. Dalam hati, mereka berjanji tidak akan membuat sang ayah marah. Karena pada detik itu mereka sadar, sang ayah lebih berbahaya dan mengerikan jika sedang mengamuk dibandingkan sang papa dengan gunting terbangnya.

.

.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya berdiri di ambang pintu kamar si kembar, memandangi buah hati yang sudah tertidur lelap. Pria berambut merah itu mendekap istri suaminya dari belakang dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu orang terkasihnya. Satu lagi hari yang mereka lewati dengan penuh kejutan.

" _What a messy day, huh?_ " bisiknya pelan.

" _Well, it's not Shougo-kun's fault alone. It's your fault too._ "

Seijuurou terdiam. Ia teringat masa-masa saat Tetsuya hamil. Ia menunggu saat-saat (istri) suaminya itu ngidam, karena kata teman-temannya, ngidam adalah fase paling merepotkan. Setelah menunggu dua bulan, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Semua porsi makan dan vanilla milkshake (istri) suaminya itu tetap normal. Keanehan justru terjadi pada dirinya. Entah kenapa dia kepingin sekali nyanyi lagu 'Pelangi'. Kapan saja. Dimana saja. Apapun kondisinya. Awalnya sih malu, _bussinessman_ kelas wahid kok malah menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia semakin cuek dan bermuka tembok.

Dan hasilnya?

Mereka benar-benar mendapatkan 'pelangi'.

" Tetsuya, masih untung di lagu itu cuma ada empat warna. "

" Maksudmu? "

" Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau pelangi itu pada dasarnya terdiri dari tujuh warna? "

" Terus? "

" Coba bayangkan kalau ketujuhnya ada dalam lagu itu. Mungkin anak kita bakalan kembar tujuh. Pas dengan impian kita untuk memiliki anak sejumlah anggota tim basket. "

Tetsuya langsung mangap. Kembar tujuh? Mengurus dua ekor saja sudah setengah mati. Apalagi tujuh. Belum lagi masalah kehamilan yang menyiksa.

" Lagipula Shintarou dan Ryouta sudah besar. Sudah saatnya diberikan adik. " Seijuurou mengeluarkan sebuah seringai mesum. Telinga kucing dan ekor imajiner muncul di tubuhnya. " Jadi bagaimana kalau kita melengkapi warna pelanginya? Cuma kurang warna jingga, nila, sama ungu kok. "

_BUGH._

Tetsuya menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya yang barusan dipakai meng-_ignite pass kai_ sang suami. Yang bersangkutan cuma bisa meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Pria berambut langit itu memang kelihatan lemah, tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, kekuatan tangannya itu luarrr biasa.

" Oke, aku setuju untuk melengkapi warna pelanginya. " ujar Tetsuya jengkel. Ia mengerti kalau suaminya itu agak _hyper and kinky_, dan ia masih bisa mengimbanginya di atas ranjang. Tapi untuk nambah buntut? Pikir-pikir dulu, deh.

" Serius?! "

" Iya. Tapi kali ini rahim buatannya harus diimplan di tubuhmu. "

Tetsuya meninggalkan suaminya begitu saja, membiarkannya mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Sekali-sekali perlu begini. Dikira hamil itu enak apa? Bikinnya saja yang enak, sembilan bulan berikutnya yang repot. Belum lagi dua tahun pertama, bayinya masih belum bisa ditinggal.

" H-hei! "

.

.

Seijuurou mengelus rambut sewarna langit milik pria yang telah memberikan sisa hidupnya di bawah janji suci pernikahan. Hembusan nafas yang menggelitik tengkuknya seirama dengkuran halus orang yang dicintainya. Selama lima belas tahun merangkai kebahagiaan dari awal pertemuan mereka, ia tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur atas kehadirannya dalam hidupnya, kemudian kehadiran darah dagingnya, melengkapi segalanya.

Teringat kembali percakapan absurd saat makan malam tadi, membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Pelangi. Lagu yang ia senandungkan tanpa henti semasa Tetsuya hamil. Warna rambut mereka.

Tapi ada satu lagi sebuah rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari pria itu, sebab kalau ia tahu, dirinya bakal diamuk habis-habisan. Sebuah keanehan saat mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki anak, yang menurutnya turut berkontribusi dalam warna rambut si kembar yang ajaib.

Malam sehari sebelum Tetsuya menjalani operasi untuk menanam rahim buatan di tubuhnya, ia bermimpi melihat lampu lalu lintas di tengah pantai, berlatarkan laut musim panas.

.

**~~~~~FIN~~~~~**

.

.

* * *

**Kadzchan End-Note :**

_I'm baaaaccck~ _

Maafkan saia kalo endingnya agak ngegantung. Nggak tau juga kok gw malah bikin endingnya kayak gitu *dibakarmassa*

Eniwei, gw berhasil menjalankan misi reply *banzaaaaii*. Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin diri buat baca dan ngomen di fanfic-fanfic nista buatan gw. Gw bener-bener terharu =')


End file.
